Promise Me
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: A deleted scene of sorts from my story If I Told You. After something bad happens to Elphaba, Fiyero is there to help her cope. Or at least to help her not hurt anymore. Fiyeraba.


Hello. This is a little scene that is based in my story If I Told You. I meant it as an extra, because it pushes the T rating that story has, and I know some people prefer to leave things up to the imagination.

Thanks go to **aphephobicfriend** who gave me quite a bit of feedback over her concern over the chapter. I wrote this to help explain why some things happened the way they did.

If you haven't read up to chapter thirteen of If I Told You, I suggest reading that first, though feel free to try reading this without... it does have some pretty big spoilers, so be warned.

* * *

He didn't pull away from her, their hands still twined together."Fae, when I realized you were gone, it became very clear to me what was the most important thing to me. I'm sure." He kissed her temple, and she let out a little sigh. He was looking at her, clearly very concerned about her. "Are you sure you're alright? After what happened to you?"

She got up so he couldn't see her face."I'm sure." She wasn't really sure. She just knew she didn't at all want to think about the night before. She barely remembered it, really. It was like she had watched it happen to someone else. She knew repressing it wasn't going to help her at all in the long run. But what was one more issue? Repressing it made her feel better, now at least.

She looked at Fiyero, catching him with her eyes, willing him to come to her; he did, of course. He kissed her on the lips for a long while, and she relaxed into his arms. It was easy to forget everything she wanted to forget when he was around. He made her feel safe. She didn't worry about Animals or destiny or what would happen to her next.

He smiled at her, mischief in his eyes. He scooped her up into his arms. "Put me down!" She playfully swatted at him, but she didn't connect..

"Humor me." He opened the door, pushing it open. He set her down on the bed, sitting down beside her. "Are you really sure you're alright?"

She didn't trust herself to answer, so she kissed him instead, catching his lips with hers. He pulled back, scanning her face. She steeled herself to look calm.

She wanted this, alot. This stupid, beautiful, impulsive, brave, young man cared for enough to follow her all the way to the Emerald City. He was going against everything he was supposed to be doing. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, brushing it out of her face. He kissed her again, though she knew he wasn't satisfied that she was really alright. "You're beautiful."

"No I'm not. My skin, my everything... I'm not beautiful."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you completely deluded or have you never looked into a mirror?"

"Fiyero, I really don't want to argue with you."

"Then why won't you believe me?"

She sat up. "Because you're male and you think that's what I need to hear."

"I wouldn't lie, Fae." He put his hand on her cheek.

"Then I think you have horrible eyesight." But she didn't let him respond, instead leaning close to him. "I love you." She tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning the top buttons.

He gently moved her hand away, pushing her chin up so he could see in her eyes. He hesitated. He wasn't convinced she was alright, not at all. She knew that.

_Time to break out the heavy artillery. _She still just wore his jacket. She undid it, revealing herself. "Fiyero, I want this. I do. I want to be with you." She slid the jacket off of her shoulders. She leaned back so she was lying on the bed again. She grabbed one of his hands, leading it to her breast. Knowing she was playing below the belt- somewhat literally, she said, "Don't you want this, too?"

That did it. "Of course I do, Fae." He leaned down, kissing her neck, letting his lips graze lower. He hesitated for a second. "I'm just worried about you. After what happened to you... promise me, the second you want me to stop, you'll tell me. I can't live with myself if we do this and it's not what you really want."

"I promise to tell you." That was a promise she could keep; there was no doubt in her mind that she needed him.

So he gave in. His touch was nothing like the men in the alley. He was gentle, took things slowly. She could tell he still worried, but she felt better once she was in his arms. In a way, it was like he purified her. His love for her, the tender way he kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck. It was almost like his touch erased everything bad in her life; nothing existed in her world but him.

And nothing did, at least not then. She couldn't think, which was what she had wanted. She could simply feel his body pressed against hers. They fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. The final piece of the puzzle; now that she had him, she was complete. She felt like she didn't need water or air. She needed him, and everything else would fall into place.

They finished together. He shifted them so she could lay against his chest. He pulled the blanket over them. He rubbed her back, traced circles. "You'll put me to sleep," she whispered a protest. "It's morning still."

She could feel him laugh rather than hear it. "That's fine. You need it and so do I." He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep Fae. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course." He tightened his arms around her, to underscore the statement. "Rest now, Fae." And she let her eyes shut, calm and content at least for that moment.


End file.
